


Big Bang Theory

by AGreaterCreator



Series: Remote Control [2]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mind Control, Multi, Time Freeze
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreaterCreator/pseuds/AGreaterCreator
Summary: Next our hero visits the characters in The Big Bang Theory
Relationships: Amy Farrah Fowler/ Original Male Character, Amy Farrah Fowler/Penny/Bernadette Rostenkowski, Bernadette Rostenkowski/ Original Character, Penny/ Original Character
Series: Remote Control [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700866
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Welcome to Pasadena

I switched on the tv and the first show that came on was The Big Bang Theory

“perfect”

Pointing the remote at the screen I pressed join, and everything went black when the world came back into focus, I was stood outside an apartment building I recognised it as the flats were Sheldon, Leonard and Penny live.

I slowly approached the building as I did a car pulled up and Howard and Bernadette climbed out, arguing.

I still couldn’t believe it worked looking around I pressed pause then crossing the road I approached the couple and stood looking down at Bernadette she was cute and those tits. WOW.

I reached out and ran my hand over her left tit. I smiled at frozen beauty.

“I came here for Penny, but you will do to start.” I told her.

I turned too Howard and pressed control

“I am Alan, you know me, I’m an old friend who protected you when we were kids, I even saved your life. You owe me and feel indebted to me. As soon as you see me you will recognise me and know you can trust me completely.”

I turned back to Bernadette.

“You will be appreciative for how I helped Howard; you are also very attracted to me and won’t mind me groping you. You will even suggest I stay with you”

I crossed the road then sat on a bench and pretended to read a newspaper pressed play they continued the argument then Howard looked over at me.

“oh my god” Howard gasped

“What?” was her sharp reply

“That guy over there, He was my guardian in school, he protected me from everyone. He even saved my life once”

Bernadette looked over “really? Go say hi”

“ALAN” He called.

I looked up and smiled “Howard Wolowitz”

I stood up and crossed the road, we shook hands.

“Long time no see. How’s life”

“Great, this is Bernadette my wife”

Bernadette smiled “hi”

“Wow Howard, you hit the jackpot”

“Hey, you gotta come meet the guy’s”

“love too”

“Let’s go”

He motioned inside.

“Howie. We need to take the bags”

“oh”

I smiled “You head up Howard, I’ll help Bernadette with the bags”

Howard nodded and headed upstairs.

I turned back to Bernadette; she was already leaning into the car her gorgeous arse pointing right at me. Her skirt was too tempting. I approached and placed my hand on her arse she froze obviously surprised by my boldness.

“Alan, what are you doing?”

“Don’t mind me, just playing with your arse”

“Oh, I don’t mind” she replied

“Well in that case”

I took the hem, of her dress and lifted it up over her arse, I was pleased to see she was wearing stockings her black panties held her arse perfectly.

“wow, Howard is a lucky man”

She blushed looking back at me over her shoulder

“pervert” she giggled.

“That’s not perverted” I winked “this is”

I grabbed her hips and pressing my crotch against her I began grinding against her arse.

I stopped when her phone rang, and she answered it.

“Hello” her voice got croaky as she got angry “YES WE ARE COMING NOW HOWARD, WE ARE JUST GETTING THE BAGS” she hung up.

“We have to go up.”

We grabbed the bags and headed upstairs.

As we entered all the gang were talking, they all stopped.

Penny looked at us “Bernadette are you ok, you look flustered”

“Bernadette shrugged “I’m fine”

Everyone this is Alan.

She pointed around the room.

Leonard, Raj, Sheldon, Penny and Amy.

Amy was smiling at us.

I waved “Hi”

Penny was looking back and forth between me and Bernadette suspiciously. She could tell Bernadette was aroused and I still had an erection.

Reaching into my pocket I pulled out the remote and pressed pause. As the room froze, I walked over to Bernadette. I looked down at her she was kind off hot.

“Don't worry hun, you will get a turn.”

Walking behind her I unbuttoned the top few buttons on her blouse and slipped my hand in. feeling her tits her nipples felt soft and I liked her

“Wow. Your tits are great”

I looked over at Penny she had froze with her mouth open

“Oh too perfect”

She had a coffee in her hand and was lovely. I thought about all the times I had wanked over her in The Big Bang Theory.

“You can help me”

I approached her and pulled out my erection then smiling down I slipped it in Penny’s open mouth and began to skull fuck her.

I put one hand on the back of her head and played with her tits with the other. I didn’t last long but couldn’t come in her mouth. So, I pulled out and came in her coffee.

Then I pressed control and told Amy and Penny that they are very attracted to me and will do what ever it takes to make me happy.

I went and stood back in place and pressed play.

Everyone seemed happy as they chatted.

Howard told them the story of how I saved him. Penny took a sip of her coffee, looked surprised and shrugged then carried on drinking it. After a few hours everyone was ready to call it a night. I hugged all three women before I left then once outside I had to what to do next, I was gonna fuck these three but who was gonna be first.


	2. Banging Bernadette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan discovers how wild Bernadette can be.

I arrived at the Wolowitz house about half an hour later and knocked.  
Howard answered the door he was obviously surprised to see me  
“Hey bud” he said  
“Hi, can I come in?”  
“sure, but make it quick Bernadette’s upstairs she is so horny and waiting for me”  
“OK” not wanting to wait to get started I pressed control  
“Howard, fuck off. Go for a long drive. I will take care of your whore wife”  
I pressed play  
“you know, I’m gonna go for a drive, could you go take care of my whore wife?”  
I smiled “of course pal”  
I watched as he headed out the front door  
“HOWIE” Bernadette called from upstairs.  
Stiffening with anticipation I began climbing the stairs When I got to the bedroom I froze my eyes bulged out on stalks, Bernadette sat on the bed wearing nothing but a silky pair of polka dot panties, black stockings, pink heels, her glasses and a smile.

When she saw me, she placed her hand over her chest  
“Alan, What ar… Where’s Howard?”  
I shrugged “he went out. God knows why. God you are so hot”  
Reaching in my pocket I pressed control she stopped.  
“You’re glad Howards gone. You want me. Seduce me”  
I pressed play  
“Good” she purred  
She moved her arm giving me a second view at her amazing rack.  
“Come here” she patted the bed  
I walked over to the bad and sat down she took my hand and placed it on her left breast.  
“What do you think?”  
“They’re perfect, You are perfect”  
“You really think that?”  
“Hell yeah”  
“can I kiss you”  
She nodded  
I leaned in and gave her a kiss. A long Passionate kiss. I stood up smiling.  
“Panties off”  
she blushed “You want them off, take them”  
She laid back and looked up at me as I took hold of her panties and pulled them down. Revealing her trimmed pussy. I pulled out my phone and took a picture. As I did she sat up and began undoing my trousers.  
“God I need this in me” she took hold of my hard cock  
I took her hands and pilled her off the bed and leaned her over to the sofa and pushed her down on all fours. Getting behind her I stuck my cock into her.

As I fucked her, I reached round to play with her perfect tits.  
She moaned with pleasure “Oh Alan, FUCK ME, I’ve been a dirty girl fuck me. I pulled her off the sofa still inside her I spun her round and lifted her up by her arse and she wrapped her legs around me. Walking across the room as she was bouncing up and down on my cock. Her cries got louder and louder as I pinned her against the wall and kept thrusting deeper into her.  
“Oh god, I’m so close” she cried “FUCK ME; YOU DIRTY BIG COCKED BASTARD!!”  
Her dirty talk turned me on so much  
I carried her back to the bed and we collapsed on to it her landing on top of me driving my cock even further into her bringing her to climax.  
She rolled off me and laid on the back, “that was awesome. Thank you, but we need to sort you out”  
She rolled onto he knees and began to kiss and lick my cock. She then took me in her mouth and began to suck.

“Mmmm, Bernadette that feels amazing”

Her hand reached down, and she began stroking my balls, I put my hand on the back of her head and pushed her down on my cock. Her head moved up and down until she fell off the end of the bed. Without pause I jumped up as she climbed onto her knees, I grabbed her head and shoved my cock back in and kept thrusting harder and faster. Before long I was pumping jet after jet down her throat. I pulled out still pumping and it dribbled down her lips and dripped onto her tits.

After we both collapsed onto her bed.  
she fell asleep on my chest. And I dosed off not long after.

I woke up the next morning Bernadette was still asleep, still naked and still covered in cum.  
I got dressed and went downstairs Howard was asleep on the sofa. I left them and went out into the morning air too look for breakfast.  
After breakfast I decided where to go next.


	3. Fun with Farrah Fowler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan visits Amy at work

I arrived at Pasadena Neurology Research Centre at 10. When I got to reception I smiled at the reception.

“Hello, I have an appointment to see Dr Farrah Fowler”

“Name?”

“Alan”

She phoned through and about a minute later Amy emerged smiling and blushing

“Hi Alan”

I wondered why she was pleased to see me. Then I remembered I made them all attracted to me.

“Hi Amy. I came to see the lab”

“Really? Follow me”

We went through to her lab. She got back to work as we spoke.

“So how can I help you”

“actually, I’m here to help you”

I pressed control “Oh Amy. Your so frustrated, you need a good fucking, you long to be dominated, controlled, taken.” I pressed play

“take off your lab coat”

confused, she pulls her coat off

“now take off everything else”

“what?”

“I said, STRIP”

She jumped at the command her cheeks reddened as she unbuttons her cardigan. Slowly she started undoing her blouse.

“Too slow”

I grabbed her blouse and ripped open revealing a white vest, she jumped again.

“skirt off now”

She unfastened her skirt and pulled it down I grabbed her tights and pulled them down along with her panties revealing her trimmed bush.

“Very nice. Amy, Now get down” as I gave her, her orders I undid my trousers. “time for you too suck my cock”

“I.. I’ve never done that”

“First time for everything, DO IT!”

She squatted down and took hold of my cock then kissed the tip then opening her mouth then began to suck on it.

“Good god” I groaned it was like sticking my cock in a warm, wet, soft vacuum.

She massaged the shaft as her head bobbed back and forth. Her tongue lapped at the tip and around the shaft and that suction was WOW.

I reluctantly pulled out.

“Let me see those tits”

She stood up and pulled off her vest

“You are stunning”

She blushed “are you going to fuck me?”

“No”

She looked disappointed

“you don’t deserve it. Get back to sucking my cock”

“yes sir” she said meekly

She crouched back down and went back to sucking my cock. I reached down and removed her glasses.

I have too admit I didn’t last long before I was covering her face with my cum. I took a few pics of her cum soaked face and smiled at her

“If you want fucking come to Penny’s tonight, Girls Night.” I told her as I got dressed and left her sat on the floor.


End file.
